Just one night ?
by Dean's4ever
Summary: Your and Daryl 's relationship was nothing more than flirting back and forth .Neither one of you taking the extra step to take your relationship to the next level. Until one night ...


You and Daryl 's relationship consisted of mainly just flirted back and forth . Neither one of you taking that final step to push it to the next level. You knew it would happen eventually the question when and where.

it happen on one the rare night everyone was just relaxing and taking a break from surviving. Everyone was hanging out in front of Rick's house drinking and laughing. It was nice to just remember how to live like normal human beings.

As usual Daryl was teasing you " you going to be able to handle your alcohol little girl ?" he asked coming to plot next to you on the grass in the front yard. You grinned and took a sip of your beer loving the warm fuzzy feeling it gave you ..

" I bet I can out last you " you replied back he scooted closer meeting your gaze with his.. he reached over and took the bottle out of your hands and brought it to his mouth taking a swing of it before giving it back.

You watch the movement of his mouth in fascination and you realize from his grin he had caught you staring. you looked away but he kept on talking leaning in close to talk in your ear.

"There is no betting on anything sweet heart .. I know I could make you say my name over and over again all night long " he said causing your heart to jump into your throat. You turned your head to find yourself staring at him.

You took a deep breath .. "Prove it " you said in voice barely above a whisper. his eyes went wide and you heard his breath catch.. But then before you could blink he was up on his feet and pulling you to yours .

Then you were in his arms and his mouth on yours in a head mind blowing kiss. Your arms found their way around his neck pulling your body closer to his . He groaned into the kiss.. "We need to get somewhere private " he mummer in between kisses.

You looked around to see if anyone was looking you guys . .But everyone else was either too drunk or to busy talking to noticed how Daryl led you away into the night.

He pulled you towards your house and into closing the door behind you . All of the sudden you were pushed up against the door as his mouth attacks yours.. his hands making short work of your shirt sliding it up and off of you .

Then he started trailing of kisses down your neck and your chest .. You closed your eyes and leaned your head back against the door ..as he ravished every inch of your body with his mouth . His hands were already working on your jeans..

Your hands were running through his hair then down his shoulders and back you tugged at his shirt and it came off so you could feel his skin underneath your hands. Once he had your jeans completely off he picked you up

You wrapped your legs around his waist mouth still connected with his. He took a few steps and then you found yourself on your back on the couch with him in between your legs. you wrap your arms around him pulling him closer needing him closer.. his name falling from your lips just like he promised

You woke up alone and confused . You sat up pulling the blanket that was laid across you . You looked around saw only your clothes .. you flopped back down couch and sigh.. disappointment filled you. Maybe you should have accepted it . He only saw you as a one night stand.

Was that the point of all the flirting and endless teasing just to have one night and forget it ever happen. You groan and finally pulled yourself up and went to take a shower.

A couple hour later you still hadn't see Daryl " Hey Michonne have you seen Daryl ?' you asked as you climbed down the guard tower. After your early morning watch . Michonne was just coming to take over for you .

" yeah him and Rick went outside on a run they weren't going far so they were only going to be gone a few hours. " She replied. you nodded and headed back not your house to shower and grab something to eat.

You didn't want to think of the worse you wanted to hear it from Daryl himself. So you would wait and hope that you weren't wrong that last night meant something to him like it did you.

It was much later that evening when there was a knock on your door . You uncurled yourself from your spot on the couch where you were reading to answer the door. Even though you were wanting ..and waiting .. you were still surprised to see Daryl standing on the other side of the door.

You leaned against the door giving him a look.. You weren't going to make it easy .. "Can I come in " he asked with a tried sigh .. You nodded when you noticed how tried he looked..

He walked in and walked over to the couch and flopped down with a tired groan "You ok ?" you asked him. his head was leaned on the back of the couch eyes closed. " yeah been a long day .." he said

Then he looked at you with a grin. " And I didn't get much sleep last night either " he said as you settled down next to him. "mmmm and who's fault is that ?" you asked with a returning grin.

He wrap a arm around your middle and pulled you closer " I guess it mine since I am coming back for more" he said as he pressed his mouth to yours. " so it not just for one night ?" you asked pulling back a little to really look at him.

"that what you were worried about ?" he asked and you nodded "maybe just a little " you said "Waking up alone isn't the best feeling in the world. " you replied. He cupped your face holding your gaze with his.

" This is going to be more for more than one night and don't worry I will be with you in the morning " he replied going in for another kiss.


End file.
